blashcofandomcom-20200213-history
AM@CM
During the fourth, fifth and sixth season of blashco 1.0, many of the crew members took the morning announcements class at their high school, known as AM@CM, standing for morning at Cheyenne Mountain. The crew involved includes Brett Forrest and Asher Refailov, though Haydn Winston and Jordan Doig were in the advanced filmmaking course instead, both of which were taught by Jeff O'Brien. Blashco Productions Though dozens upon dozens of miscelaneous shorts were filmed by the blashco crew during this time period, very few made it onto the actual website for official release. These include Don't Run In The Halls, Don't Bully, Officer Randy and The Hammer trilogy. In season six, after most of blashco had graduated, Mikey produced Drive Smart and The Good The Bad And The Homecoming, the latter of which included much of the blashco crew. In contrast, two films not made for the announcements, but rather the website, were somehow aired: Blashco Royale and Lion King Dance. Other AM@CM Shorts The announcements took place every morning during third period, and each episode included live broadcasting and various shorts and PSAs filmed according to relevance. There were many films made by blashco during this time, many of which are lost forever. What has been dug up are a few ads for teams and the yearbook, as well as a couple other things. These include: A Yearbook Orange, 300 Yearbook, Frisbee Ad, Boy's Volleyball promo, The homecoming quintology, Powderpuff Seniors, Powderpuff Juniors, Snow Outro, etc. Blashco: Morning Edition Released just after The Return, making this the last film released (but not produced) from the 1.0 catalog, released Christmas 2014. The film takes almost every available sketch, PSA or short released for the crew's morning announcements, spanning from 2003-2009. Most of these were produced at the high school, though the return to Blashco HQ is quite often. Many of the films were not released online until this time. The list of films in order of appearance: "Early Intro" - a quick and poorly-edited intro for AM@CM. There were likely dozens of these made by blashco, but this is sadly the only one that exists. It was clearly edited by Asher, who purposefully misspelled Brett's last name. It uses music from Metal Gear Solid 3 and has the only appearance of Jarebear in person in a blashco film. A Yearbook Orange - A spoof of the opening scene from A Clockwork Orange that alters the voice over, done by Haydn Winston, to be about buying year books. Holiday Help 101 - This is the earliest film produced in this collection, made by Sean Forrest during the Freddy Productions era (pre-1.0) and includes a young Brett and pre-pubescent Mikey. Officer Randy - A bit about a power-high gay cop pulling over a student somehow turns into a spot for Nacho Wednesday. Stars Brett and Haydn. The Hammer - The classic first installment of The Hammer series plays. Asher was not involved in the production and JP Stuart joins the crew. The film is about not vandalizing, with a lot of blashco zest in there. Senior Powderpuff / Junior Powderpuff - Two short clips made about Powderpuff are condensed and mashed into one bit. Don't Run In The Halls - An excellent overdramatization of the dangers of running in the halls. Stars Brett and Haydn, shot and edited by Asher. Drive Smart - The last production in this pilot, this was filmed by Mikey Forrest in either 2008 or 2009. It stars Ryan Jenks and Haydn Winston as the aggressive driver. Don't Bully - Another appearance of JP Stuart as the bully, this was filmed shortly after the above film, and again, cheeses everything up with blashco. Surprisingly, it has quite a good soundtrack including Sigur Ros. (end part 1) Blashco Royale - the first trailer redone blashco style. Somehow this actually played on the announcements, which is weird because it has nothing to do with school, educational policy, nor is it informative or worthy of taking any time from educational pursuits. The Hammer pt 2 - The second part of four, though only three were filmed. Asher is not obeying the rules of the senior lounge and hates on Welsh people with Brett. The Hammer reveals himself and kills Brett, then kidnaps Asher. Batman Day - Just prior to blashco 1.0's official inception, most of the crew (including Jordan Doig) helped film this quick sketch. 300 Yearbook - the second and last yearbook promo, this time playing with the 300 trailer. Again, somehow this made it on the announcements. Arielle, Asher's sister, has a small voice over part. Mikey Campaign - Mikey, though running unopposed, decided to make the best campaign video that year. Epic music and fast motion fighting. Back To The Homecoming Theme part 1 - Only two parts of this quintology exists. It was meant to reveal the homecoming theme at the end of a five-day broadcast, which was Through The Decades. Back To The Homecoming Theme part 5 - This part actually never aired, but was meant to. The allotted time was exhausted by an incredulous speech given by the principal about how the students weren't allowed to grind, though the film actually addresses that as well. Men's Volleyball - One of the only appearances of Ryan Pelton in a blashco film. Mikey, Sean and Haydn also make an appearance. James Bond Promo - the end of a promo for the new James Bond movie. Again, why would this be allowed to air? The Hammer pt 3 - This aired and got everyone involved, including the class' teacher in loads of trouble, especially since Asher and Haydn went against what the teacher said and aired it with out him knowing. Blashco Royale 2 - the second trailer redone blashco style. This adds up to almost a dozen minutes being wasted on James Bond. Snow Outro - Done by Brett Forrest, this like the intro, is the only one of likely many that blashco produced. The only missing films are the epic The Good The Bad and The Homecoming, a frisbee club ad and a PSA against littering. Category:1.0